Love Frozen Solid
by Little Bird and Wind Waker
Summary: Kristanna drabble about their life after the curse. Should be fluffy, but this is my first fanfiction. (by Little Bird)
1. Chapter 1: A Quiz

Kristoff quizzed her one day.

"What's my last name?" Anna was confused, but smiled benevolently.

"Bjorgman." He had nodded and continued. "Right. Favorite food?" Anna rolled her eyes and again replied with confidence. "You like carrots and hot stuff when you can get it."

"Right again. My shoe size?"

This question Anna found herself thinking on. Not nine, not ten, not eleven. Nothing over eleven, nothing under nine. "Is it ten… and a half?" Kristoff laughed and congratulated her on her memory. And then he got down on one knee, pulling out a ring box from his pants pocket.

"Marry me?"

Anna said yes.

* * *

**So sorry for the shortness! I'll make the next one longer. Thanks for reading, and please R&R. Your time is much appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Blessing

Anna was very nervous, truth be told. In fact, she was about to break down. Tears in her eyes, she clung to Kristoff like a drowning person. Anna was very afraid that Elsa would reject the pair and refuse to bless the marriage, like she had with Hans. She knew that she would have to marry Kristoff one way or another (Anna was even willing to elope), but she would hate to go against her sister.

Kristoff was a voice of reason often, and this was definitely one of those times. "Anna, don't be irrational. Take a look at the facts. I mean, c'mon, she _likes_ me. We actually waited, which I'm sure she'll also like. And y'know that she wants you to be happy. And you will be happy with me. I'll make sure of it."

Sven nuzzled her shoulder while Kristoff held her tight. Anna laughed, sniffled, and dried her tears. "Yeah, I guess I am being pretty stupid. But I'm calm. We're gonna get married. We're good."

Kristoff buried his face in her hair. "No, Anna," he whispered, "never stupid."

* * *

So they made their way from the outdoors to the castle, where they found Elsa building a snowman with a small child from the town. Other kids jumped around her, shooting snowballs at each other until Elsa bowled them over with one giant one. They all laughed as they lay on the powdered ground.

This sight calmed the butterflies in Anna's stomach, which were threatening to burst out. Elsa waved the couple over to her, running a hand through her messy bangs. She was breathing hard from the snowball fight, and Olaf was hugging her leg. She shook him off gently, and he went to hug Anna's leg.

"Sooo… Elsa! We have some news." Anna faltered and stuttered and Kristoff tried and failed to take over the conversation.

The queen simply smirked and leaned into her hip, crossing her arms. "You got engaged." Olaf gasped, screamed, and ran away laughing like a maniac and shouting "no way!"

Their jaws dropped open in perfect Disney synchronization. "H-how did you know?"

"You two are a lot more obvious than you think." She gestured toward the beautiful ring that Anna was fiddling with and the overt way that Kristoff was holding Anna to him. And then Elsa let out a big laugh that Kristoff and Anna could only join in on.

"I bless the marriage!" Elsa gasped out.

* * *

**Don't know what to say other than to thank you for your time and support! Wait, just thought of something. I absolutely cannot believe how this has kicked off. It's really encouraging, so don't forget to R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Wedding

Kristoff stood at one end of the chapel, heart beating fast. He was decked out in white and green, and his breath kept catching in his throat. Elsa, behind a dias, leaned in to pat his shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile.

"You love her, right? So, you're fine."

Kristoff gritted his teeth and nodded. He was very excited at the prospect of getting married, but suddenly the commitment seemed daunting. After all, he had never been in a lot of people relationships, only business and reindeer ones.

Speaking of reindeer, Sven was next to the groom, drooling all over his sleeve. Kristoff shoved his companion's head away from his arm, trying to wipe away the saliva but to no avail. Elsa smiled and, with a wave of her hand, froze it off. It fell on the floor and broke into pieces.

Sven paid no attention. He was too busy scratching at his green and white saddle, but then getting distracted by the bells on his antlers. Elated at the jingling noises coming from his head, he waved his head wildly around.

But then the grand doors opened, and he paused with his tongue lolling out of his mouth. Kristoff immediately straightened and Sven sucked his tongue back in. Anna, in a white and green dress, smiled shyly. Her strawberry blond hair was in her elegant updo (from what he was told later, this was the style she had used at the coronation).

To Kristoff, she looked like the most gorgeous thing to ever exist.

Much more gorgeous than even the ice palace. That was pretty big for the mountain man.

Anna's dress only accented her beauty. The over dress was pristine white, the under dress a sort of forest green. There was pinkish-red embroidery scattered all over the heavy skirts and tight white bodice. There was a crown on her head, which looked to be made of ice. There was also an icy looking necklace to match.

But the crown jewel was Anna herself. Her face was only slightly made up, and it brought out her white, straight teeth and doe eyes. But Kristoff was frozen now. His muscles had seized up in fear but when she finally reached the end of the aisle, he relaxed. Taking her tiny hand in his large calloused one, they stared deep into each other's eyes for the remainder of the ceremony.

Elsa had them repeat their vows to each other, while Olaf sobbed and smiled. He was so happy for the couple, and he couldn't wait to have a royal kid to play with. Glancing out the window, he saw that it was snowing and beamed even more. _What a perfect winter wedding!_ he thought.

Kristoff and Anna were now more than ready to be married. They loved each other, and they knew that they would never ever truly be parted. And it wasn't the "love" that Anna and Hans had had. That was borne of desperation, trickery, and lacked time and real love, the kind that has to be earned.

So Elsa finished the ceremony.

And then they kissed as husband and wife.

* * *

**First off, I'd like to apologize. Reasons include: the fact that I cannot write longer chapters. Also that I admit that I was listening to Love is an Open Door. I'm very, very sorry. Also thanks for the support. You people. Cool people. Awesome people. Awesome people that bother me with emails. But that's okay. I like annoying emails. So, yes, thank you. Also my writing style includes way more commas than necessary. Also check out S'moreo1235 and her rendition of my first chapter. Link: s/9890886/1/She-Thawed-My-Frozen-Heart. I'm out.**


	4. Chapter 4: A Second Wedding

Kristoff and Anna performed all this again the next day, for the trolls. They were outfitted in their grass capes and weird crowns, and held hands as one of the "rocks" asked them if they would take each other as trollfully wedded husband and wife.

They did.

They sang another song.

They all gave healing hugs, and Anna whispered to Kristoff that his blondeness wasn't unmanly and only adorable.

* * *

**I feel really bad about this. R&R. Out.**


	5. Chapter 5: A Fight

One year after their wedding, they went to go ice harvesting. Now that they were married, Kristoff was very overprotective.

Anna had brought up the subject at the end of fall. "Hey, can I come with you when you go out to harvest the ice?" He put a hand to his forehead and sighed.

"Anna, you know it's a dangerous job. There's a chance of you falling through the ice, and you don't have the experience to stop that. And it's not a comfortable life, either. Tents don't provide a lot of warmth."

Anna shrugged. "I can handle it, you know."

Her husband gave her a look from underneath his blond bangs. "Seriously, Anna, I'm not letting you go." So Anna pouted for days. She wouldn't cuddle with him, kiss him, or really talk to him (unless it was necessary). Kristoff in turn grew moody and irritated.

_I just want to keep her safe_, he thought to himself. _And now she doesn't like me for it!_

So they stormed for a few days until Kristoff finally relented. "Fine," he grumbled, "but you owe me." Anna's demeanor had changed in a flash. She threw herself at him, smiling like a fool. Eventually his icy disposition broke, and his features softened and he hugged his wife back.

"Hey. Sorry I was such a jerk about it…. I just don't like being bossed around, okay?" Anna whispered in Kristoff's ear.

"That tickles!" Her breath was making his ear itchy, so she scratched it for him.

And like most situations, the argument ended in laughter.

* * *

**With the shortness of these chapters, one might find it hard to believe that I was too busy to write! Don't forget to R&R!**


End file.
